NxM
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: all about Natsume and Mikan...


"Good morning class! What a nice weather to begin our Monday morning." Narumi said as he waltz around the classroom. The sun shines brightly, the sky was in good mood and the trees were swaying their leaves with the wind.

"Class, you a have a new classmate starting from today."

"Is it a 'she' or a 'he'?." Nonoko asked excitedly.

"Well, he's a boy."

"Is he handsome?" Anna asked with sparking eyes.

"What is his alice?" Mouchu asked. Everyone got excited except for the four students, namely Hotaru Imai, who's doing a new invention. Ruka Nogi, who's busy playing with his rabbit. Mikan Sakura, who is thinking deeply, staring outside the window. And of course Natsume Hyuuga, who's busy reading his manga.

"Class, don't get too excited. Let him introduced himself." Narumi face at the direction of the front door then he said. "Come on in." A guy with a heart whelming smile came in from the front door. He has a soft gray colored hair. His body was perfectly built and his skin is white. He's perfectly handsome. Everybody's jaw dropped as they saw him. He walked to the middle of the room, and introduced himself with a smile.

"Hi everyone! I'm Rai Kaori .Chemistry is my alice and I hope we we'll all become good friends."

"Are there any questions for Mr. Rai Kaori?" everyone seemed out of there own world. There eyes were all glued on him. But, Anna managed to speak.

"You have the same alice as Nonoko. What's your star ranking?" Anna asked looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Well, I'm a three star student."

"Are there anymore questions about him?"

"Hai! Your so handsome! Can we date? Please? Please?" Sumire shouted with her hands clasped together and her eyes formed into heart shapes.

"Uhm, Sumire maybe you can ask that later to him." Narumi said.

"Ok,Ok, so Mr. Narumi, His partner will be who?" Sumire asked.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me that Sumire. Rai, who do you want to be your partner? Please choose." Rai rolled his eyes around the classroom. Everybody's hands are raised except for the 4 students who don't care about what was happening. After 1 minute of looking, he got his eyes on Mikan 'She's beautiful, I think she should be my partner'

"I chose that girl." Rai said pointing his finger on Mikan. Everybody turned their heads on her, while Mikan was in a very deep thought and definitely not notice them.

Mikan is now a special star. She's now wearing a ponytail that looks very pretty with her long auburn hair. She got her curves that make her hot causing a lot of boys to fall for her, but they have no luck because Mikan's heart is now with Natsume in short, Natsume confessed to Mikan 8 months ago and they are both happy with each others arms. They both go to missions together. By the way, Mikan discovered her new alice – the stealing and copying alice. As for Natsume, he's more handsome than before and as intelligent as ever. His fans club grew wider but he didn't care about that. Well. Let's go back to the story.

"Mikan, is it okay with you to be Rai's partner?" Narumi asked. Mikan got out of her dreamland when she heard her name.

"Huh?!?"

"Is it okay for you to be Rai's partner?" he repeated. Everyone wait for her answer.

"Of course not." Natsume said as he continuously read his manga.

"But, Natsume-" Mikan tried to obliged.

"No buts, Polka-dots."

"So? Mikan, what's your answer?" asked Mr. Narumi.

"You heard him, Mr. Narumi. Sorry Rai." Mikan said.

"Why are you following his decisions?" Rai asked seriously.

"He's my partner and my boyfriend Rai. I'm very sorry." Mikan said

"Oh, I understand. No need to be sorry. Mr. Narumi, I think I don't need a partner."

"Ok, if it is your decision. Please sit on the back chair, in front of Mikan. Okay class, let's begin our lesson."

Rai sit on his chair and glared at Natsume. And they began their day.

** Two weeks after **

Dismissal Time. . .

"Hey Polka dots, I'll see you at the Sakura Tree later."

"Okay Natsume."

Students are now starting to leave the room. Mikan is assigned to clean the room so she stayed. She have to wait for the students to come out of the room before she clean. After a while, only she and Rai were left behind.

"Hey Rai, aren't you going on your room yet?" Mikan asked holding a rug cleaning the teachers table.

"No, not yet. Mikan, can I ask you a favor?" Rai asked while looking at her.

"Uhm… What is it?"

"Can you…"

"Can me what?" Mikan stopped what is she doing, she look at Rai.

"Can you help me with our lesson in history? I really can't understand it. Is it okay for you? If you don't mind." Rai asked shyly.

"Oh, of course I'll help you. I like helping my friends." Mikan begin to continue cleaning.

"So… when do we start?" he asked.

"Uhm, tomorrow. We will begin it tomorrow. Come to my room at 8:00 p.m."

"Okay. Thank you. But Mikan, don't tell Natsume about it, okay?"

"No problem, Rai. See you tomorrow." Mikan just finished cleaning the classroom. She got up her things and run out of the room, going to the Sakura Tree.

"See you tomorrow then." Rai whispered to her. 'You'll be mine in no time'.

Sakura Tree. . .

Mikan slowly walked towards the Sakura Tree. She sees Natsume on the highest branch of the tree. She thought he was sleeping because his handsome face was covered by his favorite manga. Mikan quietly climb on the tree. She sat close to Natsume. She pull out the manga on his face and she see his eyes were closed. She gave him a peck on the lips, but before she pull back he push her towards him and deepen the kiss. After a three minute kiss, they finally pulled back.

"You thought I didn't notice." Natsume said with a smirk. "What took you so long, Polka dots?" Natsume carried Mikan and jump from the branch of the tree. He put her down.

"Would you stop calling me Polka dots?!?!?!"

"Nope. You didn't answer my question."

"Uhm, I … I… I just clean our classroom!"

"Is that so?"

"Uh… yes!" Mikan replied to him. Not looking in his eyes.

"Got cha' Polka, you're lying. Spit it out!" Natsume said losing his temper.

"Uh… but that's all…" she said nervously.

"SPIT IT OUT or else…!" after a while that Mikan didn't respond, Natsume carried her and with an angry face headed to her room. Both of them didn't dare to speak. After 5 minutes of walking they are now in Mikan's room. Natsume kick the door angrily and they went inside. He locked it and place Mikan on her King size bed. He stood in front of her.

"ARE YOU GONNA TELL IT OR NOT?" Natsume said almost shouting. Mikan got scared of him so…

"Ok, okay… I'll tell you. But you promised me one thing…"

"What is it?"

"You won't stop me from doing 'it'"

"What 'it'?"

"Just promised me and I will tell you."

"Okay. I promised."

"Well, I was cleaning in our classroom when Rai asked a favor. He asked me if I could tutor him in our history lesson and I said yes. We will meet tomorrow at 8 o'clock in this room."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL?!?" Natsume shouted.

"Ooopppsss… You're promised Natsume." Mikan remind him.

"What if he does something to you? Why do you agreed without my permission???"

"Natsume, don't worry. It's just a tutorial."

"Okay, fine. I will be here tomorrow at 8."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Don't let me repeat myself Polka. You heard me."

"Ugh, okay fine!"

**Tutorial time 8:00 p.m.**

Mikan face her full body mirror. She is wearing her pink night gown and his pink slippers. She is combing her beautiful auburn hair when she heard a knock.

"Knock, knock," She rushed to the door and opened it. She saw Rai. He saw Mikan and blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Oh, hey Rai. You're here, I was expecting you to come. Maybe we should start the tutorial in my living room. Come on in." Rai followed her in the living room.

"Mikan,"

"Yes?" 

"Your very beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Rai I forgot to tell you, Natsume is coming here." 

"WHAT? Why?"

"Because I want to. Is there a problem with that?" Natsume said as he entered the door.

"Oh, nothing. How did you come in?"

"None of your business." Natsume lay on the bed of Mikan and put out his manga then he started to read.

Mikan sat beside Rai and he is enjoying it because he can smell Mikan's strawberry perfume. As they were about to start, Natsume interrupted them.

"Hey Polka dots, transfer to another sofa." He said without looking away on his manga.

"But why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." She transferred to the other sofa that was 12 inches away from Rai. While Rai glared at Natsume. Then they started the tutorial.

It was 10:00 p.m. when they finished. Mikan walked Rai to the door.

"Thanks, Mikan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Rai. See you." Then she closed the door. She looked at Natsume who's lying at the left side of the bed still reading his manga. She went to the other side and lay there. She closed her eyes. And felt something warm on her soft lips. She opened her eyes and saw Natsume kissing her. He pulled back after a little while.

"Tired? Polka dots?" he made himself comfortable on the bed and hugged Mikan tightly.

"Uh, yes. Aren't you going back to your room? It's already 10 o'clock. You should rest."

She said while yawning.

"I'm sleeping here." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

And that's the last word. They fall asleep in each others arm.

**This tutorial went on for 1 month.**

Until. . .

** Wednesday Morning **

"Hello my beloved students! I have an important announcement today! There will be a Student Concert Contest on Friday. Each class should have a representative it's either duet or solo. So today, we will vote for our representative/s. Well, let me ask if you want it duet or solo singing? Okay, raise your hand if you want solo singing. . .

13 students raised their hands. Raise your hands if you want duets. . . 27 students raised their hands. So class, we will have the duets. Who do you want it to be?" Narumi said while dancing energetically in front of the students.

"Anna and Nonoko will be fine." Said Koko.

"NO! WE HAD NO TALENT ON SINGING!" they said in unison.

"How about Rai and Sumire?" asked Mouchu

"I definitely won't agree with that." Rai said.

"What about Mikan and Imai?"

"I'm fine with that." Mikan said.

"I'm busy making my new invention." Hotaru said.

"Ahuh, I know!" said Mr. Narumi. "What about Mikan and Natsume?"

Everyone agreed.

"So Natsume, are you fine with that?" asked Mikan.

"Whatever."

"Okay, you two are now settled. You are excuse on your class today and tomorrow for practice. You can practice anywhere you want. So, good luck! We're counting on you."

Narumi said to them. Natsume got up in his sit and carried Mikan.

"Hey, put me down!"

"And why would I do that?"

"We're on public Natsume, come on put me down."

"Nope."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to practice. Idiot." Then Natsume started to walk to the door. He kick it and they went outside, he headed to his room.

All eyes were fixed on them. And when they are outside, everybody mumbled something like 'how sweet', 'Mikan is very lucky' and so on. While Rai said to himself 'just a little time, and you'll be mine'.

Natsume and Mikan practice their song performance for hours. They stopped for a while. Natsume went to the kitchen to prepare food while Mikan lay on Natsume's couch. After 20 minutes Natsume got backed with 2 chicken sandwich on a tray and 2 mango juice. He found Mikan asleep. By the way it's already 9:00 in the evening.

Seeing Mikan is in deep slumber, he didn't wake her up. He put down the tray on the side table and went to Mikan. He carried her and place her on his bed. Mikan feeling her surroundings was pleasant, made herself comfortable. Natsume ate his food and brush his teeth then he lay down beside her. Mikan feeling a warm aura beside her, embraced it. Natsume got shocked for a moment but then he embraced her too. And they slept peacefully.

**Performance Day**

Mikan is wearing a yellow tube plain dress. Her hair was down and curled. She has a little make up that makes her perfectly beautiful. Natsume was wearing a black tuxedo. They are a perfect pairing!

They are the last performer. All of the students were there, watching. There classmates was cheering for them and hoping they will win. There are 3 male judges in front. And there is only one thought in their mind while the students are performing 'what the heck, a waste of time, there's no good voice from this students'. The audience were almost sleeping when the emcee went on the stage " Okay, let's all clap our hands for the last performer, they are from Class B and will perform the duets. Let's clap our hands for Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga.

Everybody's eye opened when they heard their name. They all sat properly and settled their eyes on the stage. The judges seeing this, got serious and also fixed their eyes on the stage. The curtains opened and the background was seen. It's a night sky with a half moon and stars shining all around it. The music started, the spotlight focus on Mikan. Everybody's jaw dropped when they see her 'she's like a princess, very beautiful' most of them thought. All attention was on them, as Mikan started to sing wholeheartedly. And as she start, another spotlight focus on Natsume, revealing his handsome features.

**Mikan:**

What if I never knew

what if I never found you

I'd never have this feeling in my heart

**Natsume:**

how did this come to be?

I don't know how you found me

but from the moment I saw you

deep inside my heart I knew

**Both:**

baby you're my destiny

you and I were meant to be

with all my heart and soul

I'd give my love to have and hold

and as far as I can see

you were always meant to be..

my destiny

**Natsume:**

I wanted someone like you

someone that I could hold on to

and give my love until the end of time

**Mikan:**

but forever was just a word (just a word)

something I'd only heard about

but now you're always there for me

when you say forever I believe

**Both:**

baby you're my destiny

you and I were meant to be

with all my heart and soul

I'd give my love to have and hold

and as far as I can see

you were always meant to be..

my destiny

maybe all we need is just a little faith

cause baby I believe

**Natsume:**

that love will find a way

**Both:**

baby you're my destiny

you and I were meant to be

with all my heart and soul

I'd give my love to have and hold

and as far as I can see

from now until eternity

you were always meant to be...

my destiny...

you're my destiny...ahhh..yea..yeaa...

After the song, the hall was filled with words of praises and applauses. Mikan and Natsume bowed. And the noise of the crowd grew louder and louder. The judges were smiling and the joy of their faces was unremarkable. The emcee went up on stage "All the contestants, please come up on the stage. We will announce the winner."

The contestants went up then the emcee hand out the mic to one of the judges. "As prize for the winner, there will be a week off for the representative and the class. You can do whatever you want for 1 week with a pocket money of 300 Rabits each of the student. Isn't it great?!?" the noise became louder " So, our winner for the Student Concert Contest are… Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga of Class B! Congratulations!" All of the Class B student went up the stage and crowd around Mikan and Natsume.

"Mikan, I have something to tell you." Rai said.

"What is it, Rai?" Mikan asked curiously.

"I need to talk to you in private so, would you mind if we go out?"

"I don't mind. Let's go."

Mikan followed him outside.

Natsume didn't notice that Mikan got out because of his classmates congratulating him.

Outside. . .

"Mikan, I got you something." Rai hand her a bottle of pink liquid.

"What is it Rai?" she said as she got the bottle from him.

"It's a thank you gift for tutoring me. It's a grape wine. Taste it, it is really good." Rai said forcedly.

"Maybe later Rai." Mikan said suspiciously.

"Please, Mikan. Just taste it. I wanna know how it tastes for you." Rai said smiling.

"Okay." Mikan drink the liquid.

"How does it taste?" Rai asked.

"uhm, I…I… feel… dizzy…" Mikan said as she held her hand on her forehead, after a while she passed out.

"At last your mine." Rai said as he carried the brunette on his arms. He walked towards his room.

On the hall

"NATSUME! NATSUME! NATSUME!" Koko was running toward the group with worried and nervous face.

"What Koko?" Natsume asked. His heartbeat became faster. All Class B students turned to the two, listening carefully.

"MIKAN! SHE"S-" Koko was gasping for air…

"WHAT ABOUT HER?!" Natsume asked worriedly.

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Rai gave her a pink liquid in a bottle. He said it's a grape wine and he forced Mikan to drink it. She drunk it and then she passed out. Rai carried her on his room, as I read in his mind." Koko said nervously.

What they know next is Natsume running out of the hall. All his classmates followed him. They went to the dorm building and searched for Rai's room.

"NATSUME! It's here! But it's locked." Ruka shouted. Natsume rush over to him, sweat dripping from his face.

He turned the knob but it's locked as Ruka said. Natsume burned the door. And then POOF! Natsume's eyes grew wider as he saw the scene. Mikan was passed out while Rai is on top of her, her dress was unbuttoned and his shirt was removed and his hand was on Mikan's left leg. Not only that, he is kissing Mikan from her lips and down.

Natsume is now very angry. He can't help it. So, he release a large amount of fire. Rai's clothes and stuffs were burned and he himself was fighting with the fire. His body was now half burned and his moaning in pain. After a while, the room was filled with nothing but ashes but of course, Natsume got Mikan out of it and went to the hospital, with their classmates following them.

She was directed to E.R. while Natsume and his classmates remained outside, patiently waiting. After about 45 minutes, the Emergency room door opens. Revealing the doctor and Mikan . She is in a wheel chair, her eyes and body felt tired.

"The liquid that she drunk was effective for 3 hours only. It makes a person felt tired, dizzy and defenseless but don't worry. It's only for 3 hours. You can now put her in her room." The doctor said then he walked away.

Natsume walked over to Mikan and carried her.

"I'm taking her with me." He said and leaves his classmates. He walked through the corridor and went inside his room. He laid Mikan gently on his bed and stared at her for a minute. She's sleeping peacefully. Natsume lay on the other side of the bed and he fall asleep.

2:00 a.m.

Mikan had waked up from her deep slumber. She looks at her surroundings. She realizes that she's in Natsume's room and she felt arms holding tightly on her belly. She looked at the person and saw it was Natsume.

"Natsume,"

"Hey,"

"Natsume, wake up." Mikan called him three times but to no avail, he was sleeping soundly.

She frees herself from his grip and got up. She runs to do the bathroom because she feels like vomiting. She turned on the lights and enters the bathroom. She went to the sink and vomits the pink liquid that she drank earlier.

The sound of the turning on of lights and the vomiting of Mikan woke Natsume up. He realized that Mikan wasn't beside him. He turned his head around the room and saw the light coming from the bathroom. She hears Mikan vomiting. Panic struck him. He hurriedly went inside the bathroom to see Mikan spitting out the pink liquid. He stayed beside her and his hands on Mikan's back, comforting her.

After a while she had stopped. Natsume gave her a glass of water and she drinks it. He guide Mikan to his bed and they laid there.

"Natsume, what happened to me?"

"You drink that pink liquid that the bastard gave you." Mikan recalled it in her mind.

"He forced me to do it. How did you find out about that?"

"Koko saw the two of you and as soon as you fainted, he informed me about it."

"So, where is Rai now?"

"Hell."

"What?"

"I burned him."

"WHA- Why did you do that?"

"To protect you. Just shut up and let's sleep."

"But-"

"No buts." Natsume hugged her from behind and Mikan formed a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Natsume."

"For what?"

"For everything you've done."

"Yeah. Sure. I will do anything just for you."

"You're so emotional today, huh. I Love you."

"Yeah I know. And you already know what my answer is."

"No, I don't know. Come on, say it."

"Nope."

"Please? For me?"

"Okay fine. I Love you too."

The moon light is bright. The wind is cool and the sky is on a good shape. As long as love reigns in our hearts, we will never regret what we did. As what they had said, "Love endures whatever comes."

Love is patient, love is kind.

It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

**Love never fails.**

**END**

Thanks for reading!

Hope you like it!

The title of the song is **Baby You're My Destiny by Jim Brickman**.

By: - nIcKz -


End file.
